S1M0N
S1M0N Is one of the most creative characters in Ts Verse history some even the say the best member of all time. He has cointinued to bring new content many years. S1M0N's work is one for the age just some of examples like "On My" or "I CAN'T WAIT" is the true wonder of how creative you can be in Ts Verse. Early Years Simon was playing minecraft on his Xbox on June 14, 2013 and discovered a Minecraft easter egg. This easter egg involved digging two blocks down and spawning a Snow Golem. Simon jumped in the whole with the Snow Golem and he discoverd that it had a smile behind it's pumpkin. He knew this exsisted but he wanted to upload a short video on youtube about it. Simon grabbed is computer and it had YouCam 3. This led Simon to make a youtube channel known as Ben-n. Simon was at a park with his brothers Cyriptik and Oscar. Simon was very excited about his video and decided he wanted to make more. Simon was getting frustrated with people calling him Ben which is his fathers name. Simon decided to change his name too Simon Slays. Oscar gave him the idea of this name. Simon would evolve his channel into a Minecraft News channel because he loved watching BeBopVox's Minecraft news videos. Simon has a friend that would help make these video's. Simon reached 119 subscribers and he was very proud of this achivement. Over time Simon's computer started to fail on him and this made him have to quit what he loved in 2014. Simon first started in Ts Verse in March of 2016. He first came when Cyriptik hand down his computer to 0SC4R. But at first 0SC4R was not letting Simon on Ts. A month later Simon made a deal 0SC4R could not refuse. This deal consisted to let 0SC4R to sell WWE 2K16 and Simon would get some Ts time. Simon was in sitting in car talking to his brother Cyriptik in a phone call. This phone call was about what should be Simon's name on steam and they decided it would be S!M0N. The problem with this at the time was Simon did not have his own steam account and he just shared 0SC4R's. This led to Simon's first Steam purchess which was known as Day of Defeat. Later on Simon did not have a good rank in CSGO. He was green lighted to long in to account that had a better rank. This would be Simon's first CSGO game that took place on Inferno. Simon had a poor performance but he played a second game and had a great performance that is often forgotten. A month later on April 20, 2016 Simon started his own Steam account. This point in time he was still know as S!M0N and it started to become a problem. He was not able to use this name in some social media or games due to the character exclamation point being unavavilable. This made Simon want to change it so he replaced it with a number one. After all this change is for the best because this led too one of the greatest Ts members of all time "S1M0N".